Our farewell
by Lindewen it's Elvish
Summary: Harry's thoughts when he takes a better look at the pic album Hagrid gave him after his first year. Also, Lily's POV when she sees her son do that. Songfic.


A/N: This is my very first Harry Potter story, so please go easy on me. Constructive criticism (spelling?) is very welcome though. Oh yeah, almost forgot 2 things:

1: I am not English, I'm a Dutch girl, so forgive me any bad English, and spelling and grammar mistakes (you try writing in Dutch!)

2: This is a songfic, the song is called "Our Farewell" and belongs to the band "Within Temptation". They're really good, their music is just absolutely fab!

Disclaimer: I don't owe Harry Potter or any related items. No money is made of this (unfortunately), I could have used it well for the holidays. Oh well, if I DID get money for this, I would have to pay a lot because I would get sued! L

A/N2: Oh yeah, this takes places after Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione  at King's Cross Station after their first year.

****

****

**_Our farewell_**

****

****

**Harry's POV:**

Ron and Hermione are going home with their parents. Fortunately, Uncle Vernon is nowhere in sight (A/N: in this story, go with me please!), which gives me a good chance to take a better look at the picture album from my parents which Hagrid just gave me.

_"In my hands, a legacy of memories"_

I flip through the pages, until I see a picture of my father, mother and myself as a probably almost 1 year old baby.

My mother looks down on me and says something to me, and points at the one who is taking the picture. I look up at whoever that person is and smile, as do my parents.

_"I can almost see your smile_

_Feel the warmth of your embrace"_

"What's that boy? I hope it's not one of your stupid wizarding things, is it?" Uncle Vernon's voice suddenly spats at me.

"Uhm, no Uncle Vernon, it's……….just a book I was reading", I lie, quickly closing the album. If he sees what it really is, he'd sure take the only memory of my parents that I have to burn it or something.

"Let's go then. I've got more to do than to wait for wizards boy!" Uncle Vernon says.

'How am I going to live through this holiday without my friends?' I think.

Suddenly feeling somewhat depressive, I follow Uncle Vernon to the car.

_"But there is nothing but silence now_

_Around the one I loved_

_Is this our farewell?"_

**Lily's POV:**

I feel pain, compassion and love sour through me as I see the loneliness in my son's eyes when he sees his friends go home with their parents.

_"Sweet darling, you worry too much_

_My child, see the sadness in your eyes"_

I really hate it when I see he feels so much pain and longing because he has to miss us, his parents. I can imagine how lonely he must have felt, all the time that he lived with Vernon and Petunia, without any friends. Fortunately, he has found some really good friends at Hogwarts. I know that Albus is watching over him, as am I.

_"You are not alone in life_

_Although you might think that you are"_

I have watched over him since I died and arrived in heaven. I will always watch him, until he joins me here and we see each other again.

_"Never thought this day would come so soon_

_We had no time to say goodbye"_

It happened almost 11 years ago, but I remember it like it was yesterday. How James told me to take Harry and run, while he would deal with the Dark Lord.

I didn't want to leave him alone with that dangerous and powerful evil wizard, but James ordered me to go.

I felt like I had no choice. Besides a husband, I had also a son to worry about and to protect. He wasn't even 1 year old, and obviously not able to protect himself.

I picked up Harry  and ran to the back door. It was too late. Our house was surrounded with Death Eaters and there was no way out.

I ran upstairs and locked up myself and Harry in Harry's bedroom.

Downstairs, I heard his voice say: "Avada Kedavra". Through the window, I could see a green flash and I could hear a loud thunder and I knew that very moment, that James was killed.

_"How can the world just carry on?_

_I feel so lost when you're not at my side_

_But there is nothing but silence now_

_Around the one I loved"_

Footsteps echoed on the stairs. I knew he was coming for us, for Harry. James was dead. I was desperate, but I was determined not to lose another beloved. I had already lost my husband, and I didn't want to loose my son too. He HAD to live, even if it meant that I had to sacrifice my life for him.

With a loud crash, the door broke. He entered the room, and told me to give up my son.

I begged him to spare his life, and to take my life instead.

When I saw the gleam in his eyes, and the evil smile forming around his lips, I knew it. I knew that this was the end.

He raised his wand.

I turned my back on him, Harry cradled in my arms.

I heard him say the words.

"Avada Kedavra".

_"Is this our farewell?"_

And now, back in the present, I can see Harry crying in his bedroom at Privet Drive. Our picture album lays opened in front of him.

_"So sorry your world is tumbling down_

_I will watch you through these nights._

_Rest your head and go to sleep_

_Because my child, this is not our farewell._

_This is not our farewell"_

I will always watch you, Harry. Until we meet again.

A/N: OK, that was it. Maybe this is a bad fic, the idea popped up in my head and I wrote it really quick (in about 20 minutes or so). Anyway, tell me what you think. Y'all know what the 'review' button is for, right? So what are you waiting for? Click  it! And leave a review of course ;-)

Thanx for reading this story.

Lindewen (it's Elvisch)


End file.
